


Canada X Reader: Content With Shyness

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is irresistible in his own, little ways. He's just so sweet; you adore him endlessly with shameless affection. Lately, however, this build up affection has been taking a more lustful shape in your body, all the while Matt is content with shyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada X Reader: Content With Shyness

_Perhaps you'd always liked him that way._  
      _"S-stop-ngh~"_  
 _He was innocent, naive with a bitter-sweet smile that never failed to falter from is childishly pudgy face. He'd always been so adorable with a pair of sparkling, lavender eyes that were set like amethyst stones behind the thin frame of his wire glasses, which had fogged so easily._  
 _"Why do you want me to stop if it feels good?" Your words hit him hard, causing a flood of embarrassment to enter his already passionately burning cheeks. His skin was hot; your touch only sending him closer to the brink as he squeezed his eyes shut._  
 _"Because I-I-m go-gonna-ah~" His moan halted abruptly as he tried to force himself to breathe in deep. He had never felt this before. The feeling that made him want to explode whether in pleasure or of embarrassment as he cried your name a few times before being able to process the sudden feeling within his abdomen. It was clenching-a tightening of his muscles that made his hand want to clutch over his gut in hopes it would stop. The heat was so powerful, the pleasure too much as he cried again. "I-m c-cumming! P-please, stop."_  
 _His sentences were shortening into moans that poured into the air, and filled your ears successfully. They were heavy-the intensity causing you to grind your own thighs together uncomfortably with a whine of discontent, but that was nothing to worry about then as you smiled softly at Matt. Beneath that loving smile was a mischievous smirk, though you would have never confessed that to his face as you flicked your wrist a few more times, thrusting as hard and as fast to his pleasure-despite the amount of complaining and hopeless cries he gave._  
 _"Then cum, Matt. Come on."_  
 _He held his breath, using all his restraint and self-control to bite back the panting cries as he felt the tension become unbearable. He had to release, he could feel the white, hot liquid rushing through his member, and as he arched his back into your hand, he came hard-his vision growing white and blank with his final cry being your name. "___________!"_  
 _He couldn't breathe anymore, only inhale sharp breaths as your lips reached his before he rode out his climax, and your hand retracted from his length. He knew it before it left your soft lips; it wasn't over._  
 _And as he regained his ability to see, your body was still displayed before him in the perfection he'd tried to not fantasize about during his time alone. Studying was hard enough with Alfred at home, let alone with the swirling thoughts of your body, your touch, and hormones blowing through Matt's tortured brain._  
 _He was so conflicted, and you found it nonetheless adorable. He was so pathetic as he squirmed and moaned, collecting himself on the sheets of his bed with great hesitation still lingering on his lips and sweating body that you clung to for heat. But the passionate kiss kept him thriving for as long as you could make him._  
 _Your lips attacked his neck, eliciting another thick moan from the boys throat that was choked out by force as you nipped the sensitive spot by the crook of the boy's neck. He wound his hands around your back-lavender eyes blinking innocently as if they didn't know where to look or dart to. Matt ran a hand up your side, feeling your breast carefully for as long as he could without blushing madly like a child, which wasn't long before you hatched another devious plot._  
 _His mind was elsewhere, probably on the way you kissed him, and grazed over his still-hard erection without caring that it was uncomfortable or difficult to hold back his cries. Your other hand expertly wove through his dirty blonde hair, feeling-searching swiftly for the easily located curl atop his head. That was when Matt's eyes darted up to face you pleadingly._  
 _"H-hey, don't!"_  
 _Of course, this story is getting a little ahead of itself._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
      Matthew Williams was timid and shy; it was a miracle you'd gotten together at all since it took a push from his brother, Alfred, to encourage him to bother with dating. He had been a nervous wreck when introducing himself stammering, clumsy and barely able to stand, his lavender eyes rested on the floor-your shoulder-anywhere that wasn't your impossibly gorgeous face, and he'd felt the knot in his stomach intensify majorly as he heard your delicate voice give the sweet ok to his question. It wasn't just butterflies in his stomach, it was a gut-wrenching nervousness that sent him darting down the hall to the bathroom, where he splashed his face with cold water, and tried to maintain his composure.  
      But, eventually, he became used to the affection. He actually endeared your kisses and tight squeezes every day at school, despite the tension in his chest as his heart skipped beats. Boy, was he shy-and it was far too adorable.  
It was one late evening when you got him over to your house for a small meal of his favourite food. You'd whipped up poutine, which wasn't delectable in the least to your sweet-loving tongue as you took a miniature bite off a single fry Matt offered you with a smile. It was made with a thick gravy that made your mouth twitch from its bitter flavour.  
      "Isn't it good?" Matt asked curiously, enjoying the meal.  
      You just nodded, and excused yourself from the next fry he shoved your way, placing it gently at your lips with a bead of dark gravy lingering along the gloss you had applied with care. But you only licked it away before refusing the fry itself. "I'm not hungry right now."  
      The Canadian sighed in content. "I understand; no worries."  
      The food, though not appetizing, wasn't your real problem. It had nothing to do with bitter tastes or foreign delicacies for that important matter. You stared deeply at Matt's lavender eyes as he lifted fries carefully to his mouth hungrily, a smile on his face as he laughed quietly at the show playing on the television. Somehow, you were glad that the show kept him distracted from your mesmerized stare.  
      Suddenly, his hand gave a small twitch, and the fry bumped his upper lip softly before he could snatch it into a bite. He paid no mind to your watchful (E/C) eyes, and swirled his tongue over the edge-taking in the gravy first before taking the bite. It was oddly amusing to see him use his tongue that way, and yet it shocked you that you still took amusement to a task he performed many times. Sometimes it wasn't his food, rather other objects as well: pencils, strings on his baggy hoodies, cords, or anything he could grasp.  
      You knew it was wrong, being a senior and youthful, but Matt was the source of your _intense_ fantasies.  
      _If he wasn't so shy-no, that no longer mattered. The dark idea of his shyness becoming submissiveness had taken over your sweet brain. You idealized the sound of his moans and pleads if the pleasure became too much for him to handle, though you desperately wanted to torture him. It would be just too easy to let the boy have his way, and make it quick._  
      "Oh, a-and about Monday, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a test." Matt began, sighing from exhaustion. He worked relentlessly on school projects and homework daily, but spent little time relaxing or enjoying anything else. "I can help you study....I mean, i-if you want."  
You couldn't answer him, not with your mind roaming elsewhere.  
      _Yeah, he seldom relaxed. He seldom spent any time by himself to experiment. Was he a virgin? He had to be, he was Matt, the shy one with the weakness for maple syrup and a stutter whenever girls were involved. Maple syrup-_  
      "________?"  
      _There was a lot you could do with sticky, tan liquid. It was thick, a slow pour making Matt squirm and writhe with great impatience gnawing at his body. He was hot-unbearably turned on by the tantalizing thought of your tongue twirling and gliding over his-_  
      Matt snapped his fingers in front of your face, which drained all of its (S/C) colour into a ghastly white. You just couldn't control yourself from having those sick urges and thoughts.  
      "Yeah," Your reply was hollow. It took a you just a few moments to realize the previous discussion Matt had conjured up. "I mean, n-no. I don't need to study-" You froze, shaking your head as you halted your very next words. But they were stuck, silenced rather, on your lips. Matt had sensed your longing, and smiled calmly as he scooted the dining chair outward for comfort.  
      "You were about to say something else."  
      _Mm, he even knew exactly what you were thinking. That was handy-your eyes would plead him for more as he plowed deep into your body in search of that sweet spot inside you. And he would find it eventually, bringing a blissful gasp from the base of your throat that would fill his ears. He knew what you liked, and brought all the energy he could to bed with his own climax nearing quickly with each heavy and well-paced thrust._  
      You licked your lips subconsciously. "I was going to suggest you stay anyway. W-we don't have to study."  
      Matt was naive, shrugging, and nodding with a faint sigh. He happily accepted your bold offer under the impression that you would be doing just what you always did together: watching TV in the den, maybe put in a cool movie, or just talk about school since that was all the awkward boy could muster during conversation. But your lustful urges had already begun their conflicting work against the boy's ideas as you tugged Matt's arm back before he could slowly shuffle his way to the den.  
"No, not there." You said. "This way.~"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
      It was like a switch. The cliche' intensity of the comparison made you wince, but it was the dead truth as you gave Matt the push onto the bed-spread that sent him toppling backward over his own heels. He gasped aloud with a hint of alarm in his tone-he bounced slightly, grasping the mattress to gain bearings from the sudden fall.  
      And the innocence of his smile was gone. In fact, his smile had fled as well. In its place was a startled stare with lavender eyes that fixed onto your figure. Your curves were remarkable! He enjoyed the way your hips swayed when you walked, the way your (E/C) eyes burned with intense flirtatiousness, how you bit your lip when you were conflicted, but what he didn't feel too pleasant about was the weird sensation it gave him.  
His face got hot with a scarlet blush like a curse as he clutched his baggy hoodie for comfort; there was even an abrupt tension in his stomach as your fingers worked along the door knob to twist the lock.  
      "I-I th-think I have to study t-tonight. I will pr-probably leave around e-eight or so." He rubbed his neck in discomfort. and looked down at his lap. It was difficult to tolerate the feeling of embarrassment for Matt as he fidgeted on the bed, and sat upright. You hadn't flinched.  
      "You'll get home; don't worry." You purred, easing down over him with a chuckle. His blush was apparent, glowing with a fury of heat against the (F/C) sheets you pressed him against gently. He couldn't sit up, nor fight your advances without throwing you off like a rag-doll, and he was too worried about hurting you to do such a thing. But your lips reached his gently with a passionate touch that silenced him for a while. The movement was soft and slow as your lips moved with Matt's for the few seconds before he attempted to inch away from your progressing pace, attempted, and he was yanked back roughly unintentionally by your grasp on his collar.  
      He yelped in shock with his lips parting to your advantage to deepen the unexpected kiss. The touch of his tongue caused your body to quiver from the excitement and tension- _this was what you always craved from the shy boy. Heat and passion-well, mostly. Now you wanted to hear him plead._  
Your tongue was, no doubt, dominant over Matt's inexperienced muscle. He was uncertain of how to digest the situation with your wandering hands and fingers intertwining with his mess of blonde curls, and your body working swiftly to straddle him before he could form the sounds of inaudible protests. Your tongue had succeeded in keeping him quiet; the taste pleasantly sweet from the lingering flavour of cola.  
      His eyes closed. _He liked what he felt, which was great! The thrill of the kiss had coaxed the awkward Canadian from his shell._ His tongue explored hesitantly, at first, smoothly running along with your own in a small dance that allowed you to smile against the kiss. He was trying, though his intense blush said just how hard he had to force himself to do so. But as he played along with your hungry kiss, a hand was eased upon your waist-his touch warm and delicate on your exposed, lower back.  
      _Do it. Touch him like you crave; make him moan your name._  
You were simply complying to your own, adventurous thoughts when you slipped your fingers downward, grazing a rather sensitive spot on Matt's body as he writhed and cried out. Despite, the coverage and safety of the jean fabric, he felt every bit of your torture, and covered his mouth with the hand that had once clung to your waist. He shivered in response to the next touch as his mouth parted from your lustful kiss persistently before you gave into his action.  
      "U-uh~ C-can you not do that, pl-please?"  
      You smirked seductively. "But you like it! I can hear it in your voice...and that moan, by the way, was a giveaway."  
      He bit his lip as you worked up his neck with gentle nips and licks-freezing for a kiss now and again when he moaned anxiously. "It d-does feel good...but still-"  
      Your gave his neck a bite and left his words to abruptly end with a sharp intake of breath into his lungs. "Ah~" His fingers clutched your shirt helplessly. _Because he was helpless. He's utterly powerless against you since he has no courage to speak up or shout. He would hide his face behind his arm as you topped him-dominating his body as he arches into your motions with rising moans and pleads. "_-______, Pl-please!"_  
      Releasing his neck from your hungry mouth, you tug on the hem of his sweatshirt with a whine. He would do it as long as your gave him those sweet, loving eyes that begged him like a cute puppy desperately wanting attention. _But you were no puppy, were you? Still...._  
      How could Matt not comply as his lip trembled a bit, sliding the fabric up and over his head with one fluid motion and a deep swallow in his throat. That wasn't good enough yet once you took one look of dismay at his white t-shirt underneath.  
      _"Maaaaaaatt."_ You teased, poking him in the stomach and running your fingers along his lower abdomen playfully. You scooped the hem up in your hand delicately, and raised it to his chest, where he took control and slid it off by choice. His breathing was heavier than the air; it was plain to see that he was nervous. His eyes were closed and reluctant to see your next move. And you began sliding off your own garment without fear or hesitance. It was easy since Matt was too sweet to judge, hell, he was too kind to ever say anything bad about you or your body. You straddled him once more with your hot breath blowing over Matt's face. "Open your eyes." You unclipped the clasp of your (B/C) bra, and awaited the gorgeous sight of the lavender irises.  
      Finally, they opened to quite the sight, and the once-nervous boy gasped aloud with his lower body adjusting underneath you. There was a hot tension now, lower than before, that was restrained painfully. _It was literal pain. The restrained, swollen erection begged to be free as Matt let out his breathy moan-it was a silent plea to his dominator. Just do it. Get it over with already, and stop torturing his agonizingly hot body. But he knew what you wanted him to do; he had to say it aloud even if he had to scream it to get you to cave. Just like he was caving from your wandering touch that dropped to his zipper, and began its path to freeing him from his prison of agony._  
      "Nn~ Oh g-god-"  
      You worked slow on his zipper. He had grasped the pillow for stress relief, his fingers digging into the fabric hopefully, until feeling the pressure ease from his bulging member. You, with Matt's hesitant help, managed to slip him out of his worn jeans.  
      There was a warmth spreading between your legs too. Rubbing your thighs together provided temporary relief from the hot, wet sensation, but it was uncomfortable, for sure. It was unbearable.  
      _But you couldn't rush._ Stroking the tented fabric of his boxers made Matt arch up to your touch, it was a cruel gesture since you knew he was ready to explode from the impatience he was suffering. You added some pressure. "A-Ah!~ D-don't!"  
      His boxers were removed at his implied request smoothly with his rather stunning member suddenly exposed to your curious eyes. He was bigger than expected, and you had never suspected Matt to be of such stature! You tore your eyes away with a sudden thrill and erotic excitement.  
Matt bit his lip, nearly drawing blood from the fearful pressure he applied, and a sharp exhale of his hot breath was felt on your stomach as you leaned forward over his sweating body. "Do-don't judge me-" His face was growing hotter than ever before; his fists clenched the sheets below. "Oh god, wh-what am I doing? I've never even-"  
      Your pants were slipped down your thighs as his eyes bulged wide in shock from your fearless act. But it quieted his tantrum long enough for you to slide the article beneath it down your heated legs as well. The wetness was horrible, causing you to rub your thighs together for temporary relief, but, somehow, the torment of waiting only made you more excited. He stared at your stupefying figure with a paralyzed gaze. His nerves were shot-completely haywire with every tense flinch his traitorous body made.  
      Your fingertips grazed the underside of his shaft, eliciting a deep moan that he clamped back with his last strands of restraint. Your motion progressed to a much stronger touch as your palm rubbed him slowly with a generating friction. _Discomfort was an agonizing thing for the poor boy as he threw his head back into the pillow with a gasp. So that was what it felt like to be touched, huh? It was something he neglected with a purpose. It didn't seem...clean, nor right in his own world._  
      There was a pause in his thoughts as he felt a surge of something more intense than before attacking his shaft-a firmer grasp that thrusted down and up again carefully as you observed and measured his tensing muscles and expressions. It was your que to repeat the action, this time faster, which seemed to please him. The thrusts were timed well, not yet fast but an minimum speed that left him arching up into your hand. _He was begging; that was what you wanted all along. Make him beg more, audible cries needed to scream for it if he wanted to release. Which, of course, you knew he would cave to his desires eventually._  
      "S-stop-ngh~" He moaned louder than before with his shaking hand stroking carefully along your hot thigh.  
      You breathed deep with a weak laugh able to come from your harsh breaths. "Why do you want me to stop if it feels good?"  
      "Because I-I'm go-gonna ah!~"  
      Matt's muscles tightened along with his insides as he held back the intensity of his rearing climax. It sent burning pulses through his face and neck with his blush fading from the pleasure. _He could never hate being shy-it wasn't ever going to be him to want to be involved with such vulgar things, though he liked it. Yeah, he...liked it. It was bordering misery with your thrusts so strong, and his restraint so high. He wanted to cum; he needed to!_  
      _"Then cum, Matt. Come on."_  
      _"_-_________!~"_ He cried, hi voice raspy and thick for a change. _That voice. Oh, you loved it-the way it sounded hitting your ears was amazing. It was cajoling, it was a serenade to you dominating position as you refused to move anywhere from his squirming body._ And his liquid coated your hand.  
      He came hard, and lie still with a hot, white bliss pouring before his hazy eyes. His vision had gone white for a few seconds after his climax that had been so short to his dismay. He whined; he couldn't believe it, but he still wanted more of the lustful touch of your skin. He just couldn't find it in himself to sputter out the words clinging to his dry throat.  
      And you felt his hands wind lightly around your waist with glimmering eyes glazed with sweat. You just couldn't contain the urge to kiss him, pitying his pathetic mess of blonde curls and sweat-laced bangs that were stuck to his forehead. The touch of his lips was wonderfully passionate and loving, moving with your own in unison as if the entire moment left him ready for a much stronger thrill. _That was exactly what you needed._ Your own juices were hot, and sticky between your legs. The feeling was a burden of heat and wetness that you needed to be rid of, and replace it with Matt's still hard length. It was tantalizing to imagine him deep inside you, hitting that tender, sweet spot, but it would have to hurt, right? Him being so large...  
      You went for his neck, a hand grazing slightly over the head of his erection which made him give a soft gasp. The swollen flesh was so sensitive under your palm, and even the heat your flesh gave off caused him to fidget. As your lips suckled softly at his throat he would groan, hands wandering along your curves until reaching your breasts he had never been given a chance to caress. But he was reluctant, grazing numbly along the mounds and quickly backing off from the attempt as his hands moved to someplace less risky. Your (H/C) hair that was matted with sweat. He rubbed your neck sweetly, and caught his breath between your heated bites and licks on his exposed neck.  
      It wasn't until he felt a chill up his spine that he snapped back from his experience of pleasure. Your fingers toyed with his bangs, moving further up, further up-until he opened his mouth to protest.  
      "H-hey, don't!" He panicked, and reached out his hand to stop you. But you gave the curl a curious tug, only wanting to be playful, but uncovering a sensual truth instead. It was his erogenous zone. It sparked some heat within him causing his calming erection to spring up in excitement and giving his skin goosebumps. It was a thrill, for sure, but his lavender eyes squeezed shut as he let out a tense moan of pleasure from his lips.  
      _No time to wait, your mind insisted as you tugged on Matt's tense shoulder gently and cooed, get him to take you. No matter how shy he may be; he can do it._  
      "I want you on top." You said innocently with big eyes staring into his. It was an easy coercing as he swallowed hard, and took the dominant position shyly, his body hovering over yours with a shaken and hesitant look. There was a deep kiss first as your tongue danced with his and explored hungrily. A burst of love and passion that seemed to explode from out of nowhere in Matt's mind. And he prepared himself for something he was only half-aware he was doing.  
      His cock entered you suddenly with much discomfort, enough to make you squeak with utter shock making your legs twitch and your (E/C) eyes squeeze shut painfully. _It hurt, oh lord, it hurt. It was like having your skin ripped through-pierced without a solitary warning, and you dug your nails into your lover's back in hopes your own pain would subside._  
      "I-I'm sorry." He apologized with his motions halted, and waiting for your command. You gulped, breathing heavy and slow.  
      "I-It hurts. It hurts bad."  
      He gave a test thrust that was easy and slow; the pain suddenly didn't feel so urgent as he pushed inside you just once-one movement that grazed your warm, wet walls and made you want more. He was tired of waiting; his throbbing hard-on wanted release as soon as possible. "Keep going." Came the ok he awaited and he pushed himself into your naughty womanhood with more lust than he ever imagined was withheld in his adrenaline. Starting slow, he worked to gain speed and force that made you cry out. "Ah~ M-Matthew!~" He liked that sound-his name, and it was coming from your lips in a way no one had yet to say before!  
      It was laced with thick pants and bold desire that drove him on to push harder with his hot seed moving up his shaft. He could feel the bordering climax. _It was impulsive, but he wanted to cum inside your body. He wanted to feel your walls tighten around him, and your juices mixing together! What a rush-what tension! It was enticing, and he refused to stop his hard thrusts into your body even as he too began to cry out from his own approaching release._  
      "I-I'm close." He breathed, but wasn't sure you had heard him over-top the sound of your own moans and cries. "I-I'm re-really close!"  
      You wished he could hang on longer, but you felt the flood of heat in your stomach and knew you too wouldn't last as you began to cry out loudly for him. To send him over the edge. "M-Matt~ I-m there! Maaaatt!"  
      "A-Ah!~" His hot liquid mixed with your own fluid with the final gasps and pants of breath he could give before collapsing onto the sheets exhausted. He barely made any movement; you stroked his hair that clung to his face away and blew cool air that made his eye twitch faintly. He hadn't made you orgasm, which was disappointing, yes, but he was just a virgin-a shy one at that, so you gave him and yourself a break with a soft smile as you cuddled close to his form with a cheerful peck on his cheek.  
      "Love you, Mattie." You whispered, and wrapped your arms around his chest. He murmured something silently at first, then yawned silently as he lifted his head to see you clearly through his mess of honey blonde curls.  
      "L-love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was considered my first ever posted lemon; however, it was not my first written. It's interesting to note that this fan fiction came about during a back and forth battle of my friend and I noting the way people make Canada lemons so OOC. I decided, dared rather, to create my own work, and prove what Canada would be like in bed. Our dearest baby is always so shy.


End file.
